Harry Potter and the mystery of the Evans Line
by DelphinusGemini
Summary: What if Harry had a family that looked after him like there own and how that would that change the course of his life. Slytherin Harry, Grey, Powerful but not god, Family Magics


**A/N**

**Unrecognisable things belong to us. Rest belong to J.K Rowling**

_Italic = Parseltongue_

_**Bold Italic = Extract from book with minor changes.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Once Harry got to Diagon Alley he went straight to Gringotts as Anguis told him.

"_Ask for director Rangok, tell him your name and be polite"_Anguis hisssed.

"Excuse me Sir, I am Harry Potter could I please speak to Director Rangok"

The teller popped his head up as soon as he heard Potter.

"Very well Mr Potter" He said.

He was led to a room with a solid metal door that had a weird shimmer.

"Hello Mr Potter, what makes you think you are too important to respond to our summons?"

"I was not aware that you had attempted to correspond with me, sir" Harry said nervously.

"Hmm, someone must of put up mail redirection wards around your property" Rangok mused

"Excuse me sir, but I thought you said my property" Harry said with confusion

"Yes your mother bought the property and put in your name"

"Please pierce your palm and let the blood flow into this bowl"

Once Harry had done as told a least appeared on the table in front of them.

**Inheritance**

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Parents: Lily Evans Potter (nee Evans)**

**James Charlus Potter**

**Heir to:**

**Slytherin**

**Gryffindor**

**Potter**

**Black**

**Peverell**

**Unknown**

**Magical Affinities:**

**Parseltongue**

**Parsel Magic**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**Potions**

**Charms**

**Transfiguration**

**Occlumency**

**Legicmeny**

**Vaults:**

**Slytherin 100,500,588 Galleons, Ancient Books, Heirlooms & Artefacts**

**Gryffindor 101, 463, 643 Galleons, Ancient Books, Heirlooms & Artefacts**

**Potter 31,343, 781 Galleons, Ancient Books, Heirlooms & Artefacts**

**Potter Trust Vault 10, 000 Galleons **

**Black 32,443,828 Galleons, Ancient Books, Heirlooms & Artefacts**

**Peverell, 10, 121, 538 Galleons, Ancient Books, Heirlooms & Artefacts**

**Unknown 1,000,000(Not able to access until Lordship claimed)**

**Properties:**

**4 Privet Drive Little Whinging**

**Potter Manor**

**Slytherin Castle**

**Gryffindor Castle**

**Peverell Manor**

**Godric's Hollow Cottage**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

**The Shrieking Shack Hogsmeade**

**Unknown**

**Shares:**

**Daily Prophet 52%**

**Nimbus 60%**

**Sleazkys Hair Product 90%**

"Do I honestly own all that" Harry asked with confusion

"Yes Mr Potter, would you like to accept your heirship to your houses with the exception of the unknown house which you will have to earn. How is unknown though"

"Yes I would sir"

"Ok good place these 5 rings on your one finger, they will merge into one"

Harry slid the rings onto his fingers and felt a huge whoosh when he did that.

"Now your house's magic has accepted you I can talk to you about various things. From your height, and slim weight and welt and bruises on your arms I can only assume that you have not had the best childhood. I would recommend talking to the Hogwarts Healer. Secondly your magic guardian Albus Dumbledore has been taking Money from your accounts and giving them to your muggle relatives and an account under the name of Order of the Phoenix"

"How much?" Harry asked with a tone that made the Lord of the Goblins tremble.

"10,000 Pounds a month to your relatives & 100, 000 monthly to Albus Dumbledore's accounts. I will stop the payments immediately and recover the money Heir Potter"

"Thank you Lord Rangok"

"To ensure that you are never taken advantage of you again you can be emancipated at the age of 12 and take up your Lordship because you are the last of your Houses. If you wish for this to take place come to Gringotts on or after your twelfth birthday."

"Thank you Lord Rangok. How much are you paid as my account manger"

"2% of all income from your account's young heir"

"I will triple that if you agree to be my permanent account manager and invest my money wisely. You have my full permission to invest in whatever companies you sit fit"

"Your Generosity is most appreciated please take a wallet that acts as a bottomless pit and has muggle credit cards free of charge. Once you take your Lordships you can enter your vaults. This wallet is connected to your trust vault"

"Thank you Lord Rangok"

Harry left the bank and Went to the Flourish & Blotts

Immediately he got all the books on the list and then started to look around the shop for more useful books as well. He started by grabbing the higher level books in DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and Potions. While he was doing this he also saw books on Ancient runes, Athrimacy, Legilimency and Occupancy which looked interesting. Finally he grabbed a couple books on wizarding law, culture, genealogy (in and out of britain) and just any other book that looked interesting to him.

When he put all the books on the counter the shopkeeper scanned all the books and totalled up the price of each.

"472 galleons please" he asked looking at Harry as if to say I bet you can't pay it.

Harry just reached into his pocket took out the magic wallet Gringotts had given him and typed in 472 into the galleons area and a couple seconds later 472 galleons was transferred from his vault to Flourish and Blotts.

He then brought out another bag and easily placed every single book in it without so much as stretching it. Then said goodbye to the shopkeeper and left the shop.

Harry decided to go to Ollivander's to get his wand before getting a full new wardrobe.

_**When he entered the store a tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**_

"_**Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**_

"_**Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**_

"_**Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**_

_**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**_

"_**Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it—it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**_

_**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**_

"_**And that's where…"**_

_**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.**_

"_**I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"**_

_**He paused for a second as if contemplating life.**_

"_**Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander. **_

"_**Well, now—Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**_

"_**Er—well, I'm right handed," said Harry.**_

"_**Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. **_

_**As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."**_

_**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**_

"_**That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. **_

"_**Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."**_

_**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.**_

"_**Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try—"**_

_**Harry tried—but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.**_

"_**No, no here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."**_

_**Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**_

"_**Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere—I wonder, now—yes, why not—unusual combination—holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**_

_**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. **_

"_**Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…" He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"**_

"_**Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"**_

_**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**_

"_**I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather—just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother—why, it's brother gave you that scar."**_

_**Harry swallowed.**_

"_**Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things—terrible, yes, but great."**_

_**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed to them from his shop.**_

After Harry got a full new wardrobe from Madam Malkins as well as Muggle Modalities he sat down for an ice-cream before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron to book a room until he left for Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N**

**Please READ & REVIEW**

**List of things harry got **

**Wand - Holly, Phoenix Feather, 11 inches nice and supple**

**Books - School List, Higher level, Occlumency, Wizarding equites, Customs, Legilimency, Defense , Very low level greyish dark arts, Law, Higher level Transfiguration/Charms/Potions, Wizengamot (given to by the goblins as he is Heir), Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Genealogy, Magical Beasts and Where to Find them. Potion Ingredients and What The Hell They Do.**

**Clothes - School List, Dress Robes, Muggle Clothes**

**Apothecary - School List**


End file.
